This invention is related to visual indicating devices of the fluid actuated type which displays one color for indicating a certain condition in an associated system and upon change of conditions in the system the device displays another color. Known similar devices in this art are constructed such that the change in the displayed color is subtle and the devices depend upon reflection of a relatively small colored surface area in one position or the other; thus the displayed colored indication can only change slightly from a neutral or gray scale hue to a color. One such device which is only an indicator is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,496, wherein contrasting colors are employed on the end and the side of a plunger which extends into a reflective zone. This indicator can supply only a minimum of colored appearance when the plunger is retracted because only a small end of the plunger is visible. This particular construction of an indicator device provides only minimal color visibility with the plunger in the retracted position and a greater visibility with the plunger in an extended position exposing the larger colored area to the reflective zone.